I Knew I Loved You
by Kami-chan TaKoUjI gIrL
Summary: *Holes* How long does it take to confess true love? *~FINISHED~*!!
1. Zero's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes (the movie or the book) but I do own Zero's emotions in this. It is one sided right now, but if I get a lot of good reviews (if you all like it that much) it may become two sided. Til then, see ya'll!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero's POV

Why can't he see it? Why can't he tell when he looks into my eyes how I feel towards him? He should be able to. And I wish he could. At least then I could give him the love that I want to give him. I want to be able to hold him in my arms and curl up next to him at night. It's obvious that he cares for me. But I wish that he could care for me the way that I want him to. I want him to love me as more than a brother or even a best friend. I want to be his lover, and not be afraid to show it. I knew from the day that I met him that there was something special about him. I knew that it was love at first sight. That's why I opened up to him. My grandma always told me that I had a gift for sniffing out people that were worthy of love, people that were perfect for each other. Yeah, X-ray would be good for Stanley, and there has to be something going on between the Warden and Mr. Sir, but I have to admit that I wish that he would recognize as I have that we would be perfect together. If he did, then I wouldn't have to look on on the sidelines while he slept. I love him, very deeply, but I am afraid that I'll be scarred for life if I let it be known, even if it is just to him. But I still admit that I do love him. And one of these days, I hope that I can say to him truthfully, "I love you, Stanley Yelnats." 


	2. Stanley's POV

Disclaimer: Aw, forget it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stanley's POV

I wonder if he knows. I do kinda feel bad that I haven't told him how I feel. I wonder if he feels the same way about me. I don't ever want to lose him. I never wanted to let him go after I carried him up that cliff. I just wanted to hold onto him forever. I want to have a chance to do that again. I want to be able to take him in my arms again. I want to hold him and never let go. I want to be able to kiss him and not have to worry about what everyone else would say. I want to be able to defend him from all the struggles that life has for him. I want to be able to tell him that he doesn't need a mother. I will protect him from everything his mother could and more. I want to be his everything. His life, his pain his struggles, his fears. I want to protect him from all of it and everything else that he could ever worry about. I just wish he knew. I wish he knew that I love him. And maybe one day, he will. Maybe I'll get the courage to say to him, "I love you, Hector Zeroni". Maybe even someday soon. 


	3. Happy Birthday, Hector!

Disclaimer: What takes you people this long to figure it out? But I do have something to say. This whole story takes place as if all they did was climb the mountain, not find the treasure. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Happy Birthday!

Stanley dragged himself out of bed. He yawned and stretched. X-ray walked by and knocked him back onto his bed. Stanley sighed and shook his head. He pulled himself out of the bed again. He began to walk outside. He stopped and turned around as he heard running footsteps. Zero ran up behind him. 

"Hey Hector." Stanley said. He had been calling Zero by his first name for about a month. 

"Hey…huff…Stanley…huff." he said, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Hey man. Today's your birthday, isn't it?" Stanley asked, looking at his friend.

Zero took a moment to think it out.

"Yeah. I guess it is, isn't it." he said.

Stanley threw an arm over Zero's shoulder and pulled him close. He ruffled his hair and let him go.

"Well, happy birthday, man! How old are you?" Stanley asked.

"14." Zero replied quickly.

"So…How did it feel to get a good nights sleep last night?" 

"Great! But you know why we didn't get more, right?" 

"I don't guess so."

"She didn't need you writing to your mom about that and have her getting another lawsuit on her hands. It was bad enough that they couldn't find us." 

"That does make sense."

"That's what I figured. That's why all we got was digging all day and all night non-stop for month."

"Lord, we've already been back that long?"

The two laughed and ran towards the Wreck Room. They were both hungry. It had been quite a while since they had both had a good meal, and they were desperate to have some real food, instead of just whatever the other boys refused to touch. They had to hurry or they would be stuck, yet again, with something that looked like fried yellow spotted lizards. They ran, and on the way, passed by X-ray. He grabbed Zero by the shirt and pulled him to the ground. He stood over him.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, exactly?" X-ray asked.

"I was just going to get some breakfast." Zero said.

"How long is it going to take you to realize, you parentless scum, that I'm the boss around here?" he asked.

Stanley ran up and grabbed X-ray by the shirt.

"What did you just call him?" Stanley asked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the jealous boyfriend now. Whatcha gonna do about it, huh fag boy?" Armpit said.

Stanley pulled his fist back. The other boys laughed.

"Ooh! I'd better watch out! He's gonna bitch-slap me!" Armpit said.

By now, X-ray had forgotten about Zero and was sitting on his haunches, watching the fight that was about to brew. Zero stood and brushed himself off. Stanley had not seen an ounce of it. He reared his fist back.

"I'll show you bitch-slap." he muttered.

Then, throwing all of his force into it, he decked Armpit, sending him flying to the ground. X-ray and the others let their mouths fall open.

"How's that for bitch-slap?" he asked.

"What do you think you're doing to him?" Magnet asked.

He pushed Stanley lightly, not near enough to make him fall. He pushed him again.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, huh?" X-ray asked. He hit Stanley.

Stanley turned and looked at X-ray. He hit him back. X-ray fell to the ground. He got back up. He hit him again. Stanley decked X-ray. Magnet turned to him. Then the fight truly started. Fists were flying, hitting by-standers in the jaws and eyes. Soon, there were the sounds of running footsteps. 

"Run!" Zigzag said. "It's Pendanski and Mr. Sir!" 

The boys who were stuck in the fight ignored the warning. Stanley felt a strong hand pulling him away from the other boys. He watched as Magnet and X-ray were also pulled apart. Mr. Sir looked them straight in the eyes. 

"You boys are going to see the warden. No get in the truck."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, Stanley sulked back into the tent. He walked over to Zero's bed.

"So, how'd it go?" Zero asked.

"Ughh." Stanley replied.

"What happened?" he asked, patting the bed for Stanley to sit.

"We have no shower tokens for a month, and I get to eat more of what the other boys leave behind." Stanley replied.

"I'll sneak you what I can at night." 

"Nah. I might as well get used to it now. I have the feeling that I'm gonna be seein a whole lot of it." Stanley replied.

The two boy laughed.

"Oh! Wait a second! I think I have something for you!" Stanley said.

"Really?!" Zero asked. His eyes were bright and happy.

Stanley nodded and walked over to his crate. He pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to Zero. Zero opened it. It was two journals, a book that showed how to write the letter of the alphabet and how to read and write, and a large pack of mechanical pencils and lead. Zero beamed happily. He jumped over and hugged Stanley. 

"Thank you soo much!" Zero said. 

"You're welcome! I had mom send them to me." Stanley said. "Happy Birthday!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Stanley stood up and walked over to Zero's bed. He watched him sleeping innocently for a bit and then, gave him a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Happy Birthday, Hector." he whispered. "Good night. I…love you." 


	4. The short day and Xray's force

Disclaimer: Read it in the first chapters!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Zero awoke the next day, he ran straight to the breakfast table. He inhaled his breakfast and ran toward the shovel shed. He grabbed his shovel, rushed out to place where he was assigned to dig and set to work. Stanley was already there.

"Well, my man, you're here early." Zero said.

"When there's not much to eat, you tend to eat it pretty quick." Stanley replied.

Zero threw out a shovel full of dirt and turned back to Stanley. His hole was already about half a foot deep.

"Y'know, I think you're getting better at this." Zero said, throwing out his third shovel full. 

"Yeah." Stanley said.

Zero stopped and looked up toward the sky. The stars were still out. One flew across the sky. It seemed to land toward the edge of the camp.

"Hey! It's a shooting star!" Stanley said.

"So? What about it?" Zero asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you about shooting stars?" Stanley asked.

"No." Zero replied. "What about them?"

"They say that if you make a wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true." Stanley said.

"Are you allowed to make more than one wish?" Zero asked.

"I don't think so." Stanley said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, another star flew across the sky. 

"Well," Stanley began. "Now's your chance. Make your two wishes."

Zero closed his eyes. 

__

I wish that I could tell Stanley how I feel. he thought. _And I wish he felt the same way about me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero finished his hole half an hour earlier than he usually did. He rushed toward the tent and pulled out his journal and a mechanical pencil. He had stayed up late the night before reading the book. Now, he knew that he could do it. He sighed, sat down, and began to write. (A/N: Keep in mind while reading his entry that Zero is just a beginner, so he'll make a lot of mistakes. I did that on purpose!)

__

Dear Journal,

This is my first entrie, so I gess I shud intrdooce my self. My name is Hector Zeroni. I got you for my 13th burthdaye. And now, I can right down all of my feelings in side off you. I haff to addmit that I luv the boy who gave this too me. His name is Stanley Yelnats. I like howe his front name is his last name backwords. I thinke that it is funnie. But I haff luvd him for kwite a wile now. I wished on my first starr this morning. I wuz with Stanley. I wished that I culd tell him how I feel and that he wuld feel the same waye about me. I just wish that I didn't haff to hide my feelins from the rest of the wurld. And I hope that one day, we can 

Zero stopped in mid-sentence. He was aware of someone reading over his shoulder. He turned around. X-ray was standing behind him, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Ha. Well, what do we have here?" he asked. "Somebody likes Stanley eh?" 

X-ray grabbed the journal out of Zero's hands. Zero grabbed for it.

"Hey! Give it back!" he yelled.

"Oh. I was mistaken! You love Stanley!" X-ray said with a laugh. He turned to Zero with an angry sneer on his face. "Back off. He's mine!" 

Zero's eyes widened.

"He doesn't belong to anyone! He's his own person!" Zero yelled.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet." X-ray said. He grabbed Zero. "C'mon."

X-ray dragged Zero out of the tent. He was dragging Zero toward a hole. It suddenly occurred to Zero that X-ray still had his shovel in his hand. 

"X-ray! Please! Can't we talk about this?" Zero asked.

"No. He's mine and mine only! You gotta learn your place around here. And I'm gonna be the one to teach it to you." X-ray said. 

They were already at the hole. X-ray swung the shovel and hit Zero's legs. Zero thought about screaming. He had lost all feelings in his legs. X-ray continued to hit the young boy.

"Don't even bother screaming. Everyone else is already too far away." X-ray said.

He swung the shovel again, this time aiming at Zero's head. It struck, and Zero lost all consciousness.


	5. Xray's POV

Disclaimer: Ya'll know this!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

X-ray's POV

It may not seem like it, but I do like him. It may even be beyond like by now. It may even be love. I have to admit though, I hated him when he first came. But my feelings have even reversed since then. But God, if my family knew that I'd fallen in love with a white boy, I'd be shunned for life. But right now, I don't care about whether or not they'd agree with it. All that matters is my feelings, and getting him all to myself. I don't want to have to share him with anyone. If that means that I have to kill anyone else who likes him, then so be it. I just know that I've had to share my love for too long. I also hate being forced to love someone that you know you can never love. Of coarse, that's what got me in here. A stupid arranged marriage. I could never love her. But I could also never tell my parents that I'm gay! Lord, they'd disown me! So I tried suicide. When it didn't work, I got sent here. Now, I think I've finally found someone I can love of my own free will, and he's being stolen from me! I just hope that Zero is a quick learner. He'd better be, for his safety.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kami-chan: I have had to write the last few chapters in pain. My pain pill takes forever to kick in, and then doesn't last very long. They may not be very good because of that. You see, I broke my ankle in two places at a school function and I am finding out today at around 1:30 PM central standard time whether or not I have to have surgery. I'll probably have to have it, so just keep looking forward to updates after the surgery. I'll let ya'll know later what day my surgery is, and about how long that It's gonna take. Just keep me in your thoughts! 

Your friend, Kami-chan

P.S.: Thanks to dragon of darkness, slvrfng, and punk ikhny towryk. You guys have remained loyal from the beginning. Just keep reviewing! I love hearing from you guys! And not just them, but all of you! Thanks! Til Next Time, See Ya!! 


	6. Excerpts from the diary of Hector Zeroni

Disclaimer: I ain't even gonna say it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: This has been corrected, so it doesn't really seem like his work. But I didn't have time to think of mistakes because I had a doctors appointment.)

Dear Journal,

I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to finish yesterday. X-ray said something about not wanting to share Stanley's affection and then beat the living tar out of me with a shovel. I woke up back in the tent with Stanley standing over me. He said he found me half buried in a pre dug hole. The warden gave me a few days off, which royally pissed off X-ray. But I could care less. The warden is letting Stanley watch over me after he's done digging. He even let me move my cot permanently over there by him. I love having him here by my side all the time. He's coming in right now to change my bandages. So I guess I'll write more tomorrow!

Hector 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Journal,

My affections are growing more and more every day for Stanley. I watch him sleep from my cot most nights. Some nights I even crawl into his with him. But he never realizes it because I always make sure that he's asleep. I just wish that he would realize how I feel! How dense can one boy be. But I'm not really worried. He'll figure it out in time. And if he doesn't figure it out in a week, then I'll tell him. The other boys are coming in now, so I gotta go.

Hector

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Journal,

Stanley got into another fight today. This time, it was over what someone called me. I just want to be able to protect him like he always does me. I don't have much time to talk, but in what time I do have, I'll tell you what has been going on. I'm getting more and more serious about this relationship. So I think that tomorrow, I'll tell him. Til next time,

Hector

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kami-chan: This is the next to last chapter in this fic. It is pretty much a one shot fic. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this fic. Please look forward to seeing my other fics. You can check them out on my file! Just keep looking forward to the next chapter! 


	7. The last chapter! Dedicated to the fans

Disclaimer: This chapter's all mine!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe that this fic is almost finished! I am so thankful for all of you that have remained my loyal fans throughout the whole fic! It amazed me when I found out that I had gotten so many reviews! But I was also happy. I was extremely glad to have fans. And I adore those of you who have remained by my side throughout the whole thing. Now, it's your turn to shine! 

Special thanks to:

Shae Elven Heart for your three reviews

Celestra for your one review

dragon of darkness for your two reviews

slvrfng for your two reviews

Incubus4lotr11for your one review

punk ikhny towryk for your two reviews

... for your one review

aww! For your one review

Kaetzchen for your one review

You have all been so kind to have read and reviewed my fic. If you liked this, just tell me in the review of this last chapter and I'll write more holes slash. So this last chapter is for all of you who have been with me from the beginning. Enjoy!! I'll really miss you all.

Kami-chan

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zero took a deep breath as he looked for Stanley. It had been exactly a week since Zero had made the wish. Now it was time to make it come true. He saw Stanley walking toward him. He was hot and sweaty. 

"Stanley!" Zero called out to him. "I need to talk to you!" 

Stanley finally reached Zero.

"Hey, man. Can't it wait?" Stanley asked. He was out of breath.

"Yeah. I guess so." Zero said. He let his head drop.

"Thanks man." Stanley said. 

Stanley began to walk towards the showers. Zero stayed where he stood. His courage was entirely gone. He clenched his fists. How could he have let Stanley just walk away? He had been preparing for this moment and he'd let Stanley just walk away? Suddenly, he saw the Warden walking towards Stanley. He could barely make out what she was saying.

"Stanley. Your lawyer's here." she said, grabbing him by the arm. "Go get your things. You're going home." 

Stanley's eyes lit up. He ran toward the tent and threw all of his things into his bag. He hugged Zero.

"Bye, buddy! I'm really gonna miss you. I promise I'll write!" Stanley said. He waved once more as he ran back toward the Warden.

The lawyer approached Stanley. She pointed toward a car. Stanley began to walk towards it. Zero's thoughts swirled inside his head. He clenched his fists even tighter. Was this how it was meant to be? No. Zero was determined. He wasn't going to let it end this way. He refused to. 

"No!" he called out. 

Stanley turned.

"What?" he asked Zero.

"No! What I have to say can't wait!" Zero yelled.

"Well then, what is it?" Stanley asked.

"I…I l…I lo…I LOVE YOU STANLEY YELNATS!!!!!" Zero was amazed that he'd managed to do it. He hadn't backed down once. 

Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Everyone's, that is, except for Stanley and Zero's. Stanley ran toward Zero. He picked the small boy up and swung him around. 

"Oh my God!" Stanley exclaimed happily. He set the boy back down and kissed him. 

"I can't believe this! I have felt the same way about you!" Stanley said. 

Stanley's lawyer began to approach. 

"Stanley. C'mon. You can write to him. We have to get going." she said.

"No. I'm not leaving without Zero, er, Hector." Stanley said. "They've destroyed his files, so he'll become possession of the state. So just let him come with us." 

The lawyer stared for a second. Finally, she cleared her throat. 

"Well, then. Hector, Stanley. Get in the car. Let's blow this pop stand!" She said. 

And with that, Stanley Yelnats and Hector Zeroni went home and lived together in peace, harmony, and love for the rest of this life and the next and next for all eternity. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I have to admit that I'm gonna miss you and all of your reviews. What'd you think of the conclusion? Please tell me what you though! I'll see you in my next fic! Til next time!

Kami-chan


End file.
